1. Technical Field
The invention relates to telecommunications. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for secure, immediate, wireless access in a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many useful voice and data wireless applications are not cost-effective for carriers to support because the cost of provisioning the network and devices can be greater than the revenue generated from the service. Implementing instant wireless activation and provisioning eliminates the need for call center agents to provide basic device provisioning and activation services, increasing provisioning speed and accuracy. In addition, the technology infrastructure used for instant activation and provisioning inherently supports Wireless Sessions in which network resources are used only on demand.
This allows carriers to support more customers with the same network resources. The cost-savings resulting from instant wireless activation, provisioning and Wireless Sessions can enable carriers to increase operating margins across all markets, and profitably serve lower ARPU and intermittent-use applications such as prepaid wireless phones. This capability is critical to overall carrier competitive success because of the fast market growth and high overall revenue potential for these applications.
In today's markets, wireless operators are facing three key issues: falling ARPU, the need to reduce acquisition costs and the need to reduce the cost of operating and maintaining customers. Operators are spending millions of dollars in device activation and provisioning costs today, a cost believed to be constant and unchangeable.
Furthermore, the potential of wireless applications is expanding to include a wide variety of high-volume, intermittent wire-less use scenarios such as wireless modems, telemetry transmitters, emergency-only devices and wireless handset rentals for business and vacation travelers. While the overall revenue potential for serving this market is enormous, many of these applications could cost more to provision than the carriers would realize in profits. This is true because wireless carriers commonly come from a landline background, and use the call center-based methodology for service provisioning that is traditional for that market.
The call center-based provisioning process requires the customer to use a landline telephone to access an agent in the carrier's call center. The agent collects information such as the customer's location, credit information, equipment description, and services requested. This information is entered manually into a proprietary system, which relays it to the many internal systems required to provision the wireless network for device activation. The agent may also provide verbal device provisioning instructions to the user, who then activates the device manually.
Some of the information provided to the agent during the provisioning process, such as the customer's address, requires basic data entry on the part of the operator. Other elements require action by the agent, such as checking credit history and ensuring that the device the customer wants to activate is certified and has been purchased through appropriate channels.
When customers sign up for extended service contracts with a set monthly fee, the call center-based approach to provisioning, while expensive, is financially viable. Today, a new class of wireless users is emerging that does not ensure fixed monthly revenue. These users want to take advantage of applications in which wireless use may be pre-paid, infrequent, for emergency only, or machine-to-machine.
While the overall revenue potential for serving this emerging high volume, intermittent-use market is enormous, many of these applications cost more to provision than the carriers would realize in profits under the traditional call center-based provisioning scenario. Even though network costs per user are reduced as more customers are added to the network, there is no corresponding economy of scale on the provisioning side. For these users, the traditional approach to provisioning is not necessarily financially viable for carriers.